Un Pétalo Tierno en Invierno
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Me dueles en el silencio de nuestro vacío. SM x CP. One-Shot.


"**Un Pétalo Tierno en Invierno"  
><strong>**Autora: Lady Broken Doll**

* * *

><p>"<em>Seguiré soñando, aunque mi mundo de rosas y colores se desplome a pedazos…"<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong>: Kuroshitsuji no es mío. Sin embargo, el contenido de este fanfic me pertenece, por lo que queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o total de esta obra.

**Advertencias:** Contenido homosexual explicito (Shonen Ai). Narración en primera persona (Pov). Universo Alterno inspirado en Kuroshitsuji I. Presencia de aspectos relacionados a la demoniología. Muerte de un personaje.

**Pareja:**Sebastián Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive.

**Dedicatoria:** A quien dio calidez a mis noches frías y llenó de colores mi pequeña burbuja… A** Bluephoenix669**.

**Nota de autora: **Tenía meses sin subir algo… Tenía dudas sobre publicar nuevamente, tenía dudas sobre el sentimiento y la palabra pública fusionada. Tengo dudas, demasiadas dudas, pero la inspiración amarga es fácil de usarse para lo que sea. El mundo de los fanfics es un refugio silencioso y cómodo. Escribir con personajes que no son propios me da la apertura a hacer menos discretas las palabras que he luchado por decir… y callar.

Honestamente, no había publicado, no por falta de tiempo, sino porque las cosas se han vuelto pesadas y aunque la magia de la vida y las ilusiones son muchas… lo que se ha perdido raramente regresa. Tomo bocanadas de aire, la fe es difícil de perderse, a pesar de que todo lo demás se marche.

Es un relato breve, puesto que no consideré pertinente saturarlo. Es justo lo que se requiere, sin adornos o detalles extras. Es lo que es.

El frio comenzó a llegar a la ciudad; el frio siempre me hace sentirme más llena de mi… y paradójicamente, entre más me lleno más vacía sé que estoy…

* * *

><p>"<em>El amor no es algo natural. Es algo humano y por definición, lo más humano, es decir, una creación, algo que nosotros hemos hecho y que no se da en la naturaleza. Algo que hemos hecho, que hacemos todos los días y que todos los días deshacemos"<br>Octavio Paz; El laberinto de la soledad._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Único:<br>"**Cayó como un pétalo…"****

La nada es el vacío que periferia al infierno.

"_Yo llenaré tu vacío con el caos que me llena"._

El vacío está hambriento, hambriento de cuerpos y almas destazadas. Hay que alimentarle, darle lo que necesita, lo que ambiciona y si no puedes entregárselo todo, consíguelo, búscalo, nada más importa; lo único que interesa es _llenar_ el vació.

Mis parpados arden… como si con ello se apaciguara el tormento. Debo concentrarme, concentrarme en que se lo he traído yo, que entre un sinfín de bestias, fui capaz de encontrar al ejemplar elegido.

Tiene la piel tibia y el latido suave como le gustan.

"_Tú tienes la piel fría y con trazos hermosos… Como me gusta…"_

El cabello oscuro y largo, rozando las caderas, como si abrazara su cuerpo de niña frágil.

"_¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que me encantaban tus hebras oscuras?"_

Tiene ese rostro delicado y esa apariencia de porcelana, de figurilla que se rompe al viento. Respira; su aroma es oscuro, con destellos brillantes.

"_Se parece a mí cuando aún tenía vida"._

Le contemplo acercarse lentamente a ella; sintiendo los espasmos de su piel, las contracciones de su abdomen, lo doloroso de su respiración. _No quiero verlo._ Alguien dígale que cierre los ojos, que detenga sus gritos, que no existe escape. Alguien encargase de observarlo a _él_, de separarlo cuando sea el instante justo; antes de que las partes mortales de aquella mujer se desplomen olvidadas en el suelo.

Ahí va el último gemido, el último sollozo, el último respiro, la última ilusión… Deshecho está el lazo antinatural de la vida.

"_He venido a morir otra vez frente a ti"_

_Sebastián…_

Poco a poco te reincorporas. Transformas la carne mutilada, la sangre derramada y los huesos quebrados en una figura mortal. De un momento a otro, tus pupilas carmesí se clavan sobre las mías. Me agito. Mis piernas deseosas de retroceder, tiemblan. La voz de mi cabeza retumba diciéndome: _No te vayas, sopórtalo. No seas un completo imbécil. _

_Deja de mirarme…. ¡Maldita sea, deja de mirarme!_

Tu espalda se alza, tu rostro se mantiene firme y el caos que nos rodea desaparece. Te cuelas en mí, _buscas encontrar en mi lo que te han arrebatado. _Todo aquello que he dejado de poseer y me obligas a buscar… Ya has terminado, Sebastián, déjame terminar a mí también.

¿Y ahora qué? Deja de observarme con tus cuencas de fuego…

¿Para qué posas tus ojos sobre los míos, si sabes perfectamente que no encontrarás nada…?

_El alma me la desgarraron hace mucho tiempo atrás..._

"_Lo que me quedaba de vida me lo arrebataste sin más"._

Cumpliste la encomienda, saciaste mi deseo de venganza, te apropiaste de mí y has clavado el dolor de mi vida en la perpetua agonía de mi alma...

Te mantienes quieto, mirándome fijamente…

Te quedas en silencio y con un cadáver disolviéndose sobre el suelo, _los demás se alimentan de las moronas que les has dejado_; no pienso acercarme al _festín_ de las miserias. Sabes perfectamente que me seguiré negando, que no me postrare ante tus pies y que no volveré a rogar tu aliento sobre el mío. _Quieres engañarte ¿verdad? ¿Quieres mentirte diciéndote a ti mismo que sigues siendo mi delirio sin fin? _ Esperas que me acerque, aguardas a que _el cachorro_ regrese al brazo de su amo…

Y entre más esperas mi llegada, la niegas, _niegas el vacío y el hambre, niegas el dolor y el placer mutilado_. No importa ¿verdad? _Tú eres fuerte. _Tus ojos me gritan lo que me alimenta, se vierten sobre mí, me llaman. El dolor carbonizado de mi suplicio se cuela. La piel me tirita y la urgencia es salvaguardada por la rutinaria escena de rechazo que tus brazos me ofrecerán…

"_Te aprovechas"_

_Pero no puedo culparte de lo que sembré. No puedo emitir cargos de mi agitación, de mis pensamientos y expresiones en quien los deposito… Eres la magia hermosa y lúgubre que me seduce, la fuerza arrolladora que me acoge, el calor que anhelo, el sueño y la esperanza que sería capaz de salvarme… Pero no puedo culparte por mi inutilidad de generar en ti lo que es humano y divino, lo que ya no soy y lo que eres. _

Es absurdo, sería absurdo pedirle a un ángel regresar a sus inicios… Tus alas quemadas se elevan tras tu cuerpo, como el recordatorio silencioso de tu divinidad. Mis manos se vuelven puños poderosos, refugios del dolor. _ Tan sólo fui un humano… tan sólo soy un fragmento de la nada…_

Mis piernas tambalean ante la fuerza de tu contemplación absoluta. Del lenguaje silencioso que vincula nuestras esencias, que nos vierte sobre la misma copa de ruptura y contención.

"_Sabes que soy incapaz de marcharme"._

Sabes que me alimento de la fe; que mi fe no se extingue ni postrada en las aguas profundas de la realidad; _que mi anémico amor aprendió a alimentarse de zozobra y llanto_; que la soledad en la que me he vertido es el jugoso fruto de mi entrega…

Algo en tu mirada vibra, algo grita y gime; algo me llama y me mantiene. Poco a poco nos hemos quedado solos, poco a poco nos vemos el uno al otro. Das unos pasos lentos, como si por un momento cruzara en ti la idea de acercarte, pero reaccionas, te detienes justo a tiempo y pasas a observarme. El contacto visual ha terminado, este es tu desesperado intento para mantenerte.

No vas a venir por mí; no vas a ser _el caballero de armadura brillante_; no me rescataras del delirio; ni me confortaras en tus brazos de hierro; no me sujetaras en la orilla del abismo…

"_Me valoras demasiado –mucho más de lo que soy- ¿No es así?... Te resulto demasiado tuyo para dejarme ir…"_

No me arrancaras mi último sueño. Me vas a dejar con vida.

_No me dejaras morir… No quieres aceptar que estoy podrido, que ya nada de luz queda en el fondo de mi abismo. Necesitas aceptarlo… Necesitas entender que ya no soy ni volveré a ser lo que fui. Que soy un ente corrupto, que soy el caos merodeando en un universo de devastación. _

"_Sebastián… __**Déjame morirme**__"_

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué luces tan sorprendido? ¿Es la sonrisa muerta que repentinamente me ha aparecido en la cara? ¿Es el silencio de mis palabras? ¿O acaso te sorprende que no haya corrido a tus brazos? Si nunca vas a amarme –porque tú lo has perjurado tantas veces- ¿Cuál es el sentido de mantenerme _con vida_?

"_Pero un día lo hiciste, __**hubo un día en que juraste amarme**__ y lo olvidaste como si de una hoja caída se tratase…"_

¿Quieres que corra hacia ti? ¿Añoras sentirme llorar contra ti, gritar tu nombre, sollozar tu ayuda? ¿No lo he hecho antes? Doblegarme y correr a ti… _Escapar de todos _¿O es que acaso crees que dejaré de amarte repentinamente, de un momento a otro? ¿Tan impotente lo crees para detenerse tan llanamente?

No puedo continuar así

_Sebastián…._

"_**Déjame ir…. No me obligues a seguir viviendo". **_

No quiero estar aquí, quiero escaparme, quiero marcharme; quiero que mis piernas reaccionen y me lleven lejos. Necesito escapar, mantenerme. Requiero soportarlo todo, ser invulnerable. _Necesito sentir_ que la bala del suicidio me atraviesa, _que el veneno se apropia de mi alm_a. Tus ojos se alejan, tú, te alejas. Poco a poco todo desaparece, lentamente soy incapaz de mirar algo. Mi vista se ha nublado por vaporosas fuerzas que emanan de mí.

"_Una gota cayó"_

–Ciel –

"_Y cayó…"_

–Voy, _Amo_ –

"_Pero el pétalo todavía no…"_

"…_Aún sigue aquí  
>aún sigo aquí:<br>__**  
>Sálvame.<br>**_

_Aún sigue aquí  
>aún sigo aquí:<em>

_**Déjame mori**__r".  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Si amamos sin producir amor, es decir, si nuestro amor como tal no produce amor, si por medio de una expresión de vida como personas que amamos no nos convertimos en una persona amada, entonces nuestro amor es impotente, es una desgracia"<em>

_Karl Marx._

...

"_El amor incondicional corresponde a uno de los anhelos más profundos, no sólo del niño, sino de todo ser humano"  
>Erich Fromm; El Arte de Amar.<br>_

* * *

><p>Gracias por haber leído mi one-shot, espero haya sido de tu agrado.<p>

No olvides dejar tus comentarios en un review.

Besos...


End file.
